Fruit Platter
by fluffypenguinscandy
Summary: A variety of bite sized fruit, with cream on the side. A collection of mini-shots, to start the new year. MisakixAkihiko Some suggested themes. Lots of fluff and romance.


**AN: Surprisingly, this was pressed to be written by my dad. O_O No, he doesn't know it's yaoi. But he encouraged me to write fanfiction today, and I was really surprised. Unfortunately, a concise plot-line hasn't popped up yet (in the empty chasm that is supposedly my mind…), at least not something that would span a whole one-shot… So I decided to do mini-shots~! **

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Appearance**

Misaki had set the table, cooked the food, and was just placing the food on the table when Usagi-san burst out of his study, looking like a good model for some bad zombie horror film.

Misaki looked up at the writer as he stumped down the stairs to the breakfast table. "Finished with your work, Usagi-san?" He asked cheerfully, sitting down. "Yeah. I've sent it off." He sat down at the table heavily. Misaki huffed. "If you had done your work properly, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Ah, this soup is quite good."

"Listen to me when I'm talking!" Misaki shouted to the oblivious writer. Usagi-san grinned at him. "Of course I'll listen to you Misaki. I'll listen to your screams of pleasure anytime."

"How did THIS turn into THAT?!" A blushing Misaki shouted. Eventually he calmed himself down, and continued eating breakfast. He looked across at Usagi-san, and found him smiling and looking at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing, you're just always full of energy Misaki."

"Eh? What are you talking about? I don't get you…" Misaki again looked over at Usagi-san, and found him yawning. "Ah, are you tired? You really should go to sleep, Usagi-san. Here, I'll wrap up your food, and you can eat it later."

"No." That single word halted Misaki's movements. "I'm fine. Let's eat together, Misaki." Misaki sighed, but rather than cause trouble for him by putting up a fight, he complied and sat down. Soon they finished and Misaki put the dishes in the sink.

Misaki looked up from the sink, and noticed something. "Ah. Usagi-san, your glasses are still on." Akihiko touched them. "I guess they are. I didn't realize it." But as he moved to move them off his face, Misaki spoke. "Wear them. You look good in glasses, Usagi-san." Misaki gave him one of those carefree grins before starting the tap.

Akihiko was stunned for a few minutes, but quickly relaxed and grabbed the boy in a hug as he walked by him. "Usagi-san? Hey, let go. I have to clean."

"That was the first time you complimented me, Misaki." Akihiko stated, hugging the boy.

"Eh?" Misaki looked confused but did what he did best and blushed. Akihiko stood up, and headed for his bedroom. "Wait, Usagi-san! I have to clean the dishes!" He protested, albeit feebly.

"Leave it. You can clean them later." Akihiko practically ordered. When they reached the bed, Usagi-san dropped the boy on it, before undressing and slipping under the covers. If there were any protests, he ignored them.

Misaki didn't have much of a chance against Usagi-san, who hugged him tightly to his chest. He was going to make a snide remark, but noticed that he had fallen asleep. Misaki smiled softly at the tired man, and reached up and took off his glasses, folded them, and placed them on the bedside table. Then he slipped into the bed next to Usagi-san, cuddled up to him, and closed his eyes.

"You look good in practically everything, Usagi-san…" And then he was asleep.

**Movie**

They were sitting on the couch. Misaki was watching some anime on the television, and Akihiko was reading the newspaper beside him. He had insisted on sitting right next to Misaki, however much Misaki had protested.

Akihiko looked up when he heard some sort of sound coming out of his lover's mouth. He turned to see what was wrong, and saw Misaki crying next to him. "Misaki?" He asked, confused and worried.

Misaki looked over at him and quickly wiped away his tears. "Ah sorry, Usagi-san, I didn't mean to d-d-d-isturb you…" But he broke out in more tears instead, and continued to cry. "Oi, oi, Misaki, what's wrong?" Akihiko asked, putting an arm around the younger one's shoulders and drawing him closer to him.

"Because, because…Y-y-yuki died, and his sister only realized it now, and it's so s-s-sad!!!" He bawled, crying harder into the chest next to him.

Akihiko realized that he was referring to the anime being broadcasted on the television, and let out a sigh of relief. "Is that so?" He asked while putting a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. A series of nods into the side of his chest was his response.

Akihiko sighed and began to rub Misaki's back in circles. "Misaki, it's ok. Look. He stayed with her until she got home, see?" Misaki turned his head to watch the scene. Akihiko was reminded of a puppy he had seen at a pet store recently.

"Look, even though he died, he still helped her get home. Isn't that great?" Akihiko continued in a lighter tone of voice. Misaki nodded, although he continued to cry until the end drew near.

When he had calmed down somewhat, Akihiko pulled him back a bit to wipe away the remaining tears. "Feel better now?"

Misaki nodded, smiling in a watery way. Usagi-san returned it with a half smile of his own. "Good." And he kissed him quickly, before returning to his newspaper. Misaki blushed, but at least this way his mind was distracted. Akihiko interlaced his hand with Misaki's, and chuckled.

Misaki realized that somehow Akihiko, the greatest of all manipulators, was probably going to lead this to sex in the end. He just didn't know how yet.

**Possession**

Misaki didn't like to be treated as if he was a thing. Even so, Akihiko considered Misaki his. As he had said once before, Misaki would belong to him until he died. This was the truth. He had found an amazing treasure, and, being the greedy pirate he was, he wasn't going to let anyone take it from him.

Akihiko was proud of the fact that his kiss alone could take Misaki and leave him in a vulnerable blushing state, legs weak and shaky. He prided himself on knowing that no one else in the world knew Misaki, and Misaki's reactions, like he did. He knew his sensitive spots, the words that would make his resolve collapse, the things he liked, even his favorite foods and colors.

Akihiko knew all different sides of Misaki, from jealous to completely enamored by the writer. He was the only one who had and ever would hold Misaki. There was no one else for him, and there was no one else for Misaki. Because Misaki was his, and he loved him, and Misaki loved him back. They were perfect for each other, their personalities matched wonderfully, and that was all there was to it.

Misaki was his, and no one, no one, _no one_, would ever take him away.

**Gifts**

It was Christmas and Misaki was happy because he was going on a date with Usagi-san. Misaki had picked out his clothes to wear for the day. (He felt a bit like a girl doing this, but figured that today was special so it was ok.) Then he had packed a lunch for them, and was cooking breakfast when Usagi-san had come out of the shower.

Misaki, who was humming cheerfully to himself, greeted the writer very happily. Akihiko smirked (because he knew Misaki's head was filled with him). The apartment had been decorated for the holidays, red ribbons and holly was scattered about the large room. They hadn't gotten a Christmas tree, mainly because it would have been a hassle to set up. But the room still had a nice look to it, and outside the streets were filled with plenty of other decorations to look at.

After breakfast, they headed to an aquarium. Misaki had a lot of fun just looking at all of the colorful fish. His behavior equated to that of a small child's, but this didn't bother Misaki. Usagi-san followed Misaki as he flit about the place, walking steadily with a smile gracing his lips, for whenever Misaki was cheerful he was happy.

After that they headed to a small café a few streets down. They walked hand-in-hand for those blocks, since no one noticed a couple on a street filled with couples. After a late lunch, they went shopping for that night's dinner. Misaki planned on cooking roast beef, and so they shopped for roast beef. When they had finished, it was already sun-down.

Dinner was cooked, and eaten over a long conversation that started with how early the sun sets in winter and ended when the cake did on why glass-blowing was still a good job. By then, the sky was a very dark blue.

Then came the exchanging of presents. Misaki handed his over embarrassedly, because nothing as intimate as exchanging gifts on the night of Christmas could be done by him without him blushing and fumbling.

It was a small box, but Akihiko wouldn't have minded if he had been given string, he was just happy to be doing something like exchanging gifts on the night of Christmas with someone he loved and who he cared about.

When he opened it, to his surprise he found a lighter. But it wasn't one that you could just buy in a convenience store; it was a real expensive one. To his surprise he found engraved in a corner _Usami Akihiko_. Akihiko was at first surprised at how thoughtful the gift was, but Misaki took his silence as a sign that he didn't like it. However, before his ramblings about how he could return it started, he received a loving kiss from the writer, and a low rumbling thank you that told him he was more than pleased.

Then came Misaki's gift, which was presented in a very small box. Idly wondering what it could be, he opened it carefully. Inside he found a golden band. His breath caught in his throat, his mind reeled, his fingers…seemed to have a (clearer) mind of their own as they carefully picked it up. He held it up against the light coming from the candles alit throughout the room, admiring the shine.

A cool hand clasped his and slipped the ring on his left fourth finger. Misaki looked shakily at it to the face in front of him. A passionate kiss, the word "yes" muttered lips against lips, and the showing of an identical ring to be slipped on another left hand's fourth finger all happened in an instant. Suddenly, they were up in Usagi-san's room. They were kissing when Usagi-san grabbed the younger one's hand and kissed his ring, and told him in his deep and serious voice that he loved him.

To say he blushed would be the understatement of the year. He was so embarrassed that a tomato would pale in comparison. But Misaki leaned forward and grabbed both of the man's hands, placing a kiss on each palm. He told him (shakily) that he loved him too.

Much, much later Misaki had the chance to look at the ring in detail, under the body of Usagi-san (who was kissing the back of his neck). The band was engraved with a simple elegant pattern: curled vines dotted with flowers. Transcribed on the inside was something in English that Misaki had trouble reading.

"Hey, Usagi-san, what's this say?" Misaki pointed to the elegant transcript inside the ring. Akihiko looked up at it. He chuckled. "You really need to work on your English, Misaki." Misaki grumbled, but Akihiko answered. "It says 'For Misaki My Love –Akihiko'."

Surprised Misaki looks something like embarrassed Misaki and happy Misaki rolled into one. He felt Usagi-san kiss his neck again, interlacing their hands together. Soon he was asleep. Akihiko looked at his own ring. Written on the inside of his was 'My love, my life, my Misaki'. He figured he could tell Misaki about his later.

**Reward**

Misaki was reading a book for his literature class on the sofa. Usagi-san was writing a new novel for Aikawa-san, who was looming over him and making sure that he was indeed writing it. Because of this, it was a rather quiet day.

After much work on Usagi-san's part, Aikawa-san left triumphantly with the manuscript. She smiled cheerfully at the exhausted writer and the younger boy watching the interaction on the couch. A box of doughnuts was left on the table for Misaki.

Once she had left, Usagi-san fell on the couch with a sigh. He lit a cigarette in his mouth. Misaki picked up the sugary treats to place them on the counter to be eaten later. "Are you hungry Usagi-san? I'll start dinner now if you'd like."

"No, this is fine." He raised his hand with the cigarette in it. Misaki sighed. "You're going to send yourself to an early grave, Usagi-san. You really should quit."

"I'll stop when I die."

"How will that help?!"

"Well, anyways Misaki, come here."

"Eh, what's wrong?" He asked, as he approached the writer. Of course, he didn't have much time for thinking before he was grabbed and yanked down into the older one's arms.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm out of Misaki. I need to recharge."

"What?!" Misaki struggled more, but that was it for him. He was stuck in his grasp. Misaki sighed. "Geez…"

"By the way Misaki."

"What?" Misaki asked, resigning himself to the whims of the writer. The older man smirked.

"Have you been studying those novels I leant you?"

If embarrassed was present, it would be proud of the fine example Misaki had become.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Akihiko asked, already kissing his face and neck.

"Nn…" Misaki scrunched his eyes closed. "W-well I _did_ read them…"

Akihiko smiled. "Shall we see what you've learned then?"

"What are you saying? Are you testing me?"

"Yes, that's right. This is a pop quiz. Let's see how you'll do hm?"

"What'll happen if I don't do well?"

"I doubt that. But if it does, I'll just teach you more…"

"Nn…" He blushed more as his shirt was opened up. "Did you turn off your PC properly?" He managed to ask, between kisses and caresses.

"Yes. I'm completely done with my work. Now it's time for my reward."

"Selfish old man…" He muttered. But he didn't put up a fight, and was more honest towards the man.

Whether this ended up in another novel or not remained to be seen.

**Refresh**

It was the eve of the New Year, which meant that tomorrow the sun would rise and the day would start, and with it the decade would come to an end. Misaki had cleaned the apartment. He had sent his brother and their family a postcard. Then he and Usagi-san sat down at the kotatsu (which Usagi-san had bought just for this) and they played Karuta.

They played the games because Usagi-san hadn't ever had the chance to celebrate New Year's with family, and because Misaki liked playing them. Afterwards they played Sugoroku, which kept them occupied for some time.

When they were bored of those, they watched specials on TV, and ate Misaki's mochi. Usagi-san, although not very expressive, seemed to look very happy. Misaki let himself a small giggle, happy that he was happy.

It was a very slow day. By nightfall, Misaki had put on his yukata (that Usagi-san both bought and asked him to wear). They then sat by the windows and watched the fireworks. Misaki was surprised that they could see them, but they could. They weren't as large or as loud as they could be, but they were nice to look at.

Misaki sat next to Usagi-san, not doing much but holding hands. Of course, at some point they ended up locking gazes, which resulted in Usagi-san catching Misaki's face in his hand and kissing him breathless. This led to that, and by the time Misaki could actually breathe again, he looked out to see the dark city.

"Ah, what time is it Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, sitting up and stretching.

Usagi-san glanced at his watch. "Almost five."

Misaki grinned. "Hey, let's stay up and watch the first sunrise, Usagi-san!"

Usagi-san grinned. "That's fine with me, but are you sure you won't fall asleep? You seem awfully tired."

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Misaki grinned, sitting up and sitting by the window. He beckoned to the writer. "Come watch!"

They sat there for a while, as the sky changed colors. It took quite a bit of time for the sun to rise, but when it did, Misaki clasped his hands together and made a wish. "Please watch over my brother, and his wife, and their baby, and Usagi-san, and the teachers at school, and Senpai, and my classmates."

Usagi-san chuckled. "That's a pretty selfless wish, Misaki."

Misaki turned and grinned. "Well, it's the start of a new decade! We need to watch over everyone!"

Akihiko chuckled again. "You're cute, Misaki."

Misaki smiled, and with that the New Year started. Misaki grabbed Usagi-san's hand. Akihiko squeezed it, and they watched the sun rise. It was a whole new start.

**AN: Rushed stories are rushed. I finished this as we did the countdown to the New Year. I feel really old. Sorry if these are crappy. I'll try to write a better complete one-shot soon. Happy New Year's everyone!!**

**Savvy? **

**Penguin-san**


End file.
